Last Chance
by ForeverWriting
Summary: It's Lily's and James last year. James' Last Chance to ask her out, what WILL happen? FINISHED
1. The Heads

Disclaimer: Ok, so I hope you like it. Sorry about all the spelling errors- I am not good at spelling. And But I hope you like my story- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Oh the things in that are slanted are what they are thinking ok so enjoy!

Chapter 1- The Heads

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_I can't believe this is my last year, I thought as I gazed out of the window. and I am head girl!_

"Evans,"-

"Huh? OUCH!"

I said getting pulled out of my daydream and in result hitting my head on the window. "What a nice surprise,"

_I know that voice……_

"Potter….."

I said while turning around.

"What are you do-"

I was stopped by the huge 'Head Boy' badge that was gleaming on his robes and his hair messier than ever.

"Surprised?"

He said leaning on the wall.

"Just barely"

I turned around to 'grab the papers'.

"How could he be head boy? Please let this be a dream. I will take anyone. Anyone but him."

I shut my eyes and turned around. I opened them and looked with disgust. He was still there.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now, uh, lets get to work,"

I read off the list of Rules and Assignments we had to do.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked about half way through the list.

"Your hair,"

"Wha- Why? Whats in it? What did you do!Get it off!" I screamed

"Jezuz settle down. There's nothing in it."

"Potter………." I said and continued reading.

"Ok, let's go and start patrolling,"

I said after I finished. Happy to get split up from James.

Yeah! No more James :)!

I let James go in front of me and then turned as quickly as I could to get away from him and closer to my friends.

* * *

"Where's Lily?" Bridget asked. 

"Here!" I opened up the compartment and sat down.

"You're Head Girl! -Told you" Sarah said.

"So," Paige replied.

"Yeah, well-"

_a classic Sarah and Paige fight. Will the good times never end?_

"You guys," I said stopping there arguing

"you will never believe who is Head Bo-"

"Hello Ladies,"

_not again_

I bit my tongue and turned around to find James and the Rest of the Marauders standing in to doorway.

"Go Away,"

"Patrolling are we?"

"Well, you have your friends with you too," Bridget said

"So Leave!" Sara added.

"Wait? You're Head Boy?" Paige asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh my gosh"

Paige said and broke into a fit of laughter that Bridget, Sarah, and I all got caught in. After we calmed down a bit Sirius asked,

"Done?"

"Yes, so LEAVE!" Sarah said again.

"I don't think so. You see the rest are full and you happen to have a large compartment," He said while moving his hand around like it was on display

"So, we can all fit," Sirius said.

_that's the biggest lie! The compartment is probably one of the smallest on the train. The pervs_

And before we could object Remus, James, and Sirius had sat down and were busy chatting away.

* * *

_I cannot take this! I have to leave_

"I am going to go patrol. Like we are suppose to" I said glaring at James.

"Coming," He said in a singsong voice

_He is such a jerk. Why can't he just be a nice perosn for once._

I walked along the train and found Lucious Malfoy and his friends dismantling a group of 2nd year's faces.

_again (this happened last year)_

"Expelliarmus!"

Betrectice Black fell to the ground her face steaming. Lucious had turned around by now and walked over to me and said,

"Well, well, if it isn't Lily. Prefect again? Wait even better- Head Girl. Shall we clap?"

"Shut your mouth Malfoy,"

"OOOO,"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"How 'bout you shut yours? Repardo!"

And I went flying back into the train.

* * *

Ok, I am gonna retell the chapter except James will be telling the story. I am gonna do this every time. Ok, so it's kinda confusing but you'll get it.

* * *

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. It's just Lily. No Lily's special I have to say something charming and sweet to catch her affection._

I ran my hand through my hair and pushed open the door.

"Evans"-

"Huh? OUCH!"

_Idiot. Now she's hurt_

"What a nice surprise,"

She paused.

"Potter……what are you do-"

"Surprised?" I said while leaning over.

"Just Barely,"

_Yes! A conversation!...Wait, whose talking?_

"What was that?"

"Uh, nothing. Now let's get to work."

I tried to look interested as Lily read off. **Everything** on the list.

_Why do we need to know what to do if a kid runs into the Whomping Willow? Who would run into it?...Remus. Ha ha I make myself laugh._

"What are you smirking about?"

_Think of something_

I looked around for inspiration. I took the first thing a saw.

"Your Hair."

"Wha- Why? Whats in it? What did you do! Get it off!"

"Jezuz settle down. There's nothing in it."

"Potter………." She said and stared reading again. And my mind wondering again.

"Ok, lets go and start patrolling," Lily said.

I got up and turned down the train

* * *

_Where are the Marauders? We are normally up going to bug the girls by now_

"Hello," I said.

"Finally," Sirius said.

"Hi," Remus said.

"Where is that rat friend, wormtail?" I asked

"Didn't you see? Well obviously not, was probably after you got on the train.

Well, he was getting on and he just flipped over and gashed his head. So now he's up front getting healed." Remus said

"He flipped over?"

"Well, with some help" Sirius added

"As always" Remus remarked.

"Wanna go see the gals?"

"Of Course. Wouldn't be a train ride with out it." Sirius answered as he ope ned the compartment door

* * *

"Hello Ladies," I said 

They all turned around and Paige just dropped her jaw.

"Go away," Lily said

"Patrolling are we?"

"Well, you have your friends with you too," Bridget said

"So Leave!" Sara added.

"Wait? You're Head Boy?" Paige asked.

_God, finally someone notices. Well, Liliy did, but someone else did_

"Yeah,"

"Oh my gosh"

They all laughed and laughed.

_Its not even that funny, can't __anyone see I am fit for this role. Well at least as long as Lily's Head Girl_

"Done?" I asked.

"Yes, so LEAVE!" Sarah said again.

"I don't think so. You see the rest are full and you happen to have a large compartment," He said while moving his hand around like it was on display

"So, we can all fit," Sirius said.

_Sirius. He can talk(or force) his way into anything._

I walked over and sat down next to Lily and began talking away.

* * *

"I am going to go patrol. Like we are suppose to" Lily said interrupting our plot if how to ruin Snillivous' life once again. 

"Coming," I said

"She wants me," I told Sirius as I walked out.

_God where's Lily. Of Course she ditches me._

"Expelliarmus!"

_Whats that? Lily!_

I ran ahead just in time to see Lily crashing into the side of the train.

"Repardo!"

"Repardo!"

I shouted taking out Lucious and Beatrice

_Yeah run. Run._ I thought as I watch all there friends flee

"Wasn't that great Lily?"

"LILY!"

I ran over and touch her neck. A pulse. But she was out cold.

_Oh no.Ok Stay CALM. She needs a place to lie down_

I picked her up and laid her on the bench in the compartment.

_She looks so beautiful lying there._ I thought and gazed into her eyes.

* * *

Ok, so how is it for the first chapter? Please reveiw!  



	2. The Smell of Smila

I just want to thank everyone who reveiwed! I tried to use your advice and I kinda changd the set up of the story. I still a, having a bit of spelling trouble so i made up some spells/potions but, you'll get it. Ok, so I hope you enjoy my next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Smell of Smila

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_What the hell is that smell?_

I opened my eyes and found James gazing at me.

"You're awake?"

"Huh?"

"You're awake, you were knocked out"

"Oh,"

I tried getting up. My legs felt like Jell-O and I fell to the ground.

Or I should've had hit the ground except someone grabbed me and pulled me onto the bench.

"Uh, thanks Potter,"

"No problem,"

"What the hell smells so bad?"

"You?"

"I am NOT falling for that."

"No seriously its you,"

"Sure,"

_Don't sniff. Don't sniff._

I sniffed myself and he was right. I REEKED.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"You made me smell bad,"

"No I didn't"

"Potter……"

"Ok OK, fine I spilled something on you when I was getting you awake,"

"What?"

"Uh…water,"

"Water…………. Water with what in it?"

"With uh, this" he said displaying a bag of powder.

"You didn't!"

"It was the only thing I had!"

I turned around furious.

_That selfish GIT! He just knew that if you mix Smila with water it reeks and if it gets on fabric. Well I just might as well throw my clothes away._

_

* * *

_

_Why is he still here?_

It had been almost our whole ride and James was sitting there looking at me. He kept trying like he wasn't so whenever I looked at him he glanced at the window.

"You can leave," I said.

"Ok,"

_Why aren't you going!_

"Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"I said you can Go- LEAVE"

"You said _can _not _must_,"

_Uggh_

"Fine. LEAVE! Wait you MUST leave,"

"Fine I am gone."

* * *

"Hi," I groaned as I made my way into my friend's compartment 

They all looked at me for a second like they weren't sure if it was me.

"What happened?" Bridget asked.

"and what smells?" Sarah continued.

"Long story and the stench would be from me,"

"Oh," Bridget said and they all moved a little bit away from me.

_Thanks_

"Well we have time" Paige said.

"Not really……"

"Tell us!" Sarah replied

"Ok, Ok, well, I found Malfoy and his crew rearranging some kids faces. So I did spell. Malfoy threw me into the wall. I woke up Potter was there.-

"Wait! Potter as in James Potter was there?" Paige questioned

"Yup,"

"NO! Why?" Sara said.

"Well, he said- I am actually not sure why- I was so confused when I woke up after he threw the Smila on me, I just forgot to ask."

_Why didn't I ask? I mean I was curious._

"Smila! Ok, here's a robe for dinner" Bridget said throwing me a robe

"No, that's ok"

"It wasn't a choice." Bridget replied

"You smell like death," Sarah said.

"Ok! Fine," I said and switched into her robe.

"Now, tell us a little more about what happened," Paige said

* * *

I saw a light flicker in the distance, no not one. One million.

_Hogwarts._

"We're here!" I shouted

"Finally," Sarah said.

"The ride never gets any shorter," Paige said

"Lily. Lily"

"LILY!" Bridget shouted and nudged me.

I looked up and saw James in the doorway.

_Again._

"I am going to go help with the loading of the carriages like we are suppose to," James said mocking me.

_He is so immature_

"Coming," I said and rolled my eyes at him.

"Bye!" They all said at once.

"See you soon!" I shouted and walked off the train.

* * *

It was FREEZING outside and lucky for me my warm cloak had been the chosen one to get soaked with Smila.

I looked around for James.

_Not in site. As usual._

I headed towards the entrance to Hogwarts and found the carriages waiting.

I looked all around.

_No James. Sheesh as soon as you think they're on task. They disappear._

I stood their shivering. Until I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Lily." He whispered.

"AHH! YOU STUPID GIT!" I screamed while hitting him.

"Hey! Stop!"

"Potter……."

_It's his fault for being late_

I turned around and saw students pouring off the train and making there way to the carriages.

James and I worked in silence.

He did _attempt_ to talk to me if you call-ugghmuhm, an attempt.

When we finished I began walking over to the last carriage.

_What are they doing?_ I thought as I saw James and his friends walk away from the carriages and into the darkness of the night.

I jumped into the carriage and found all my friends inside.

"Thanks for waiting," I said.

"No problem. What do you suppose they're doing?" Paige asked pointed to James and his Friends.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay to find out," I said.

The carriage took that as its que and we were off to start our final year at Hogwarts.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ok, so everyone knows the plan?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Got it. Lets go." Sirius said.

"Moony?"

"OK. " Remus replied.

"Lets go,"

_This will be fun.

* * *

_

We all ran up to the school and made our way into the Great Hall just in time to see the last 1st year get sorted.

We sat down by the girls and waited as Dumbledore made his speech.

"Welcome. Welcome. To another year at Hogwarts. I want to make it clear that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to every student, and that the Whomping Willow should be stayed away from, we don't want another accident like last year.-

_No one ran into it, or had an accident because of it, Well Remus had a bit of trouble...  
_

"But on a lighter note I am pleased to anounce that Rebus Hagrid will be taking place as Gatekeeper of Hogwarts." - The crowd clapped- kinda clapped for Hagrid.

_Poor Hagrid. You get framed for opening the Chamber of Secrets and everyone hates you._

"An without further ado…Lets eat!"

The food appeared and I stuffed my facing with as much food as possible.

_What's her problem?_ I thought as Lily looked at me with disgust.

"Evans…………" I said.

"What?"

_Keep to the plan, don't screw it up now._

"I mean, Lily, is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is. You are a pig, eat slowly or move away from me."

"Ok, Lily I most certainly will eat slower,"

Lily blinked at me like she couldn't believe it as I slowly chewed my food.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," She said and went back to eating.

I took my last bite of cake and waited as Dumbledore stood up and said,

"Again welcome, and off you go!"

* * *

I stood up quickly and walked (jogged) to the Portrait.

I was greeted by Remus and Sirius who were quickly pulling stuff out of bags.

"Almost Done?"

"Almost. Here open this," Sirius replied throwing me a bag.

_What do we have here?_

I opened the bag and was greeted by a few buckets and a bag full of powder.

I dumped the powder into the buckets and Remus came and added water.

When we were done it smelled like 100 dead sharks were lining the halls.

"Here they come!" Remus shouted.

I looked down and saw the Lily and her friends walking up.

"Ready?"

"One." Remus said.

"Two." Sirius called

"Three"

We all dumped the buckets of the Smila down onto the girls.

"I am soaked!" Bridget shouted

"and we stink" Paige said.

Lily looked up with the complete hatred on her face.

_Oh, no._

"Cleania" Remus said

_Yes, wipe away the evidence._

Lily was now charging up the stairs like her life depended on it.

"POTTER! I am gonna kill you!" She shouted as she got to the top.

"HEY! What did I do?"

"Like you don't know." Lily replied

"No, actually I don't."

"YOU GIT! You did it ok, I am Not an idiot. I saw you looking down at us after we had just gotten soaked."

"Well, Lily without valuable proof you cannot accuse us of anything." Sirius said.

"Whatever. Ok. Just if you pull anything again…" Lily said and stormed threw the portrait hole.

* * *


	3. Problems

First THANKS to everyone who's reviewed. You guys rock! And I am sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Well it wasn't too long but I wanted it out sooner. O and the sorry about the chapter title I couldn't think of anything and that it's kinda short. Well here it is!

Chapter 3- Problems

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_That stupid git! He can never be mature or nice for one second. Is brain is just full of pranks and girls. I HATE him!_

I charged through the crowd of students in the common room and made my way up to the HEADS door that was placed in our room.

_WOW_

It was nice, very nice. We had our own common room, just a couch, two chairs, and two tables. From the common room there were 3 doors. 1 said Lily, 1 said James. And the last I assumed was the loo.

I pushed open my door,

_WOW.WOW.WOW._

My room was so me. It was lilac and had a great bookshelf. There was a comfy chair for my to read in and a desk with plenty of workspace.

_Perfect._

"LILY! LILY come out!"

"GO AWAY POTTER. I DON'T WA-"

"LILY STOP! Its Bridget, Sarah, and Paige!" They all said in harmony.

"Oh, sorry, come in."

They all shuffled in looking around in awe.

"WOW, they sure know how to treat a girl?" Paige asked.

"Yup."

"I hate them." Sarah said

"ME! TOO!"

"Jerks!" Bridget shouted.

"They are SO immature I mean HELLO, there 17, soon to be 18. They need to mature a _little_ if they want to measure up to anything,"

"You can say that again," Sarah said

_What was that?_

"Yeah,"

_Wait there it is again._

"Do you here that?" I asked.

"Yea," Paige said, "I'll check the door,"

She walked over and pulled something out of her pocket. I guess we were all looking at her like –What is that?- because she said,

"Oh, it just a little something I found,"

Paige set it on the door and looked into it.

"Damn it," she said.

_Oh no. Not him. What does he want now?_

"James?" Bridget asked.

"Who else?"

"We should leave," Sarah said and shuffled to the door with the others following.

"HEY! Don't leave,"

"Ta Ta!" Paige said and shut the door.

_They're abandoning me! How could they!_

"Uh, Hi Lily" James said as he opened the door.

"Come to torture me more?"

"Well no, but considering the fact I never tortured you, I don't see why I said no,"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed

"Lily, I am amazed at this rage," he said and got this shocked look on his face.

_God! He is SO annoying. Can't he just admit he did it?_

"Potter, lets face the facts you were up there, we were down there, water from above. Get it?"

He stood there forever just tapping his foot and trying to look like he was thinking,

_This is stupid._

"This is stupid Potter. Ok, you obviously aren't mature enough to admit you did something. So, just get out of my room and leave me alone," I said.

"Fine," He said and walked out.

* * *

I pushed open the portrait hole and walked out.

_YAY! No Potter. None of his friends. _I thought as I wandered the corridors.

"No POTTER! NO POTTER!" I silently sang to myself.

_HUH? What was that?_

I looked around - nothing.

_Wait, there it was again!_

I turned around to face my least favorite person of all time – POTTER.

_Will the torture never end?_

"Why are you following me?"

"Patrolling,"

"Patrolling, more like hiding,"

"I was NOT hiding I just turned the corner when you looked around."

"Ok then answer this. How did you know I was looking around if you were in the other hall?"

"Well I guessed,'

"Sure,"

"I did,"

_God, this is STUPID!_

"Ok, just leave me alone! Go away!" I shouted

"Fine then, Ms. I don't want any help." He mumbled and walked off.

_Finally. PEACE. _

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_I don't need her. I can patrol._

I stormed around the castle looking for trouble.

Well not trouble, more like a sign of life. They corridors were silent.

_This is stupid._ I thought after having walked around the castle

_No one is dumb enough to be out, everyone is celebrating. I can't believe I came out In the first place._

I climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room to find it completely packed.

"Hey, James! Sirius called.

"Where were you? You're missing out on everything!"

"Patrolling."

"You actually went! I thought you were joking."

"So, was I."

"Well. That was the past this is now. Grab a butter beer and lets PARTAY!" Sirius shouted.

"Know what. I'll pass. I have other plans."

_Sirius will go crazy.  
_  
"Other plans? OTHER PLANS!" Sirius exclaimed.

_I knew it._

"Yea," I said and headed for the 7th years dorm.

"Well, Your loss. But the night is young!" He shouted

_He has to be up her_

"Hello? Remus, Mooney? You there?" I said while opening up the door.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Why are you up here? Not that I mind its just I thought you and Sirius would be partying till dawn" Remus replied.

"Yeah, well looks like it will just be Sirius this year,"

"So this is where you went. I go searching through your room for nothing?' Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"So, why are you up here?" Remus asked.

"I already said I was looking for Jam-" Sirius answered

"Not you. I was asking Prongs." Remus said.

"Well…. I need your help"

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"It's about Lily." I said.

"LILY? Why didn't you ask me?" Sirius asked.

"Well…"

_You're Sirius! You haven't really dealt with relationships._

"Well what? I mean no offense Remus." Sirius said.

"None taken," Remus answered

"I have had many girlfriends over my past 6 years here. I have dedicated myself to dating so when this type of problem came up I could answer it!" Sirius said.

_That's exactly why I don't want your help!_

"Yeah, well, uh that's the problem."

"WHATS THE PROBLEM?" Sirius shouted.

"You have dated to many girls. You haven't had a relationship and you don't spend time getting to know them." Remus answered for me.

"Me?" Sirius asked looking stunned.

_Yes. It isn't that hard to believe._

"YOU. Now James how can I be of service?" Remus asked.

* * *

"Ok. So you know what to do?" Remus asked.

"I think so."

"Good."

"Are you sure? Cus' I can go over it again."

"NO! That's fine!"

_As if 8 hours wasn't enough._

"OK! Fine just trying to help." Remus said.

_God Sirius is loud._

"Kick him," Remus said.

I walked over and kick Sirius in the leg.

"WAKE UP YOU GIT!" I shouted

Sirius rolled off the couch.

"Ughh. Why did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"Breakfast," Remus said.


	4. Psycho

I just want to thank you guys once again for reviewing! You ROCK! I am soo sorry I again took a long time to get this chapter out. My school is getting ready for the end of the year trip. So I'm really busy. But I will try to get them out as soon as possible! Oh, and this one is kinda short, but I will really try to work on them!

Disclaimer- Again I don't own Harry Potter, or anything. Just my weird names and spells I make up!

**Chapter 4 – Psycho**

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_That lousy immature git!_ I thought as I heaved down my breakfast.

"Good day Lily."

"Hi Potter."

_Wait, Potter? Actually being-polite. No, no, he is just trying to get on my good side so he can pull another prank and make my life a living hell._

"What puts you in such a good mood today?" I asked while grabbing some toast

"Seeing you Lilikins," James replied

_Lilikins? LILIKINS! He's gone completely psycho! _

"Potter……………." I said.

"Yes Lily?"

Right then Paige appeared

_YES!_

and said "Hey! No need to stop. Please Continue."

"No. That's ok." I said.

"It's perfectly fine." I continued and ate the rest of my toast.

* * *

"Come on!" I said while pulling Bridget to our next class.

"I'm coming!" she whined

"Well, we are going to be late!" I shouted as I pushed open the door.

"Late? Late for what? We are a half-hour early!" Bridget exclaimed.

_True, but I want to get as far away from Potter as I can._

"Uh, I wanted to get a good seat," I lied.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Bridget replied

and sat down in the nearest seat.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her.

"So……" Bridget said.

"So, what?" I said while pulling out my books.

"So, what is wrong with James?" she asked.

_What? What did I do! I am merely a victim of his crazy stunts!_

"How should I know? I am not his mom," I said and began flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, well you were the last one with him, well besides Remus and Sirius," Bridget answered.

"Well then, why do you think I made him all polite?" I asked

Bridget was giving me the DUH! Look.

"How could've I done that!" I shouted

"I don't know! Jezuz, just wondering," she said and started reading.

* * *

_This is SO boring! _I thought as Professor Yuiop talked about the importance of the CBFWA of 1432(Children Banishment From Wands Act)

_I am going to die here._

"Oh! Deary me! I have seemed to talk a whole 25 minutes over! Well remember to read chapter 1 and off you go!" he exclaimed.

_Finally._

"Jezuz, could that have been anymore boring?" Bridget asked as we walked to our next class.

"No, unless he talked 30 minutes over," I replied.

"You have a point," she answered.

"He is crazy!" Paige shrieked. "CRAZY! Who gives that much homework on the first day? WHO!"

_Here she goes again. Her Tonk rave._

"No one, Professor Tonk lives to crush us with homework," I replied.

"SO! He is still crazy!" she shouted.

"Wait up!" Sarah screamed and ran towards us.

_Yeah! No more Tonk rave._

"I HATE Professor Tonk!" Paige shouted.

_Never mind._

"You've- had- him- to," Sarah panted as she came up next to us.

"Yes. He's evil! I have to do something about it or I will go crazy," she said and stormed off.

"We haven't seen the last of that," Sarah said.

"I'm counting on it,"

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_There she is. Stay calm._

"Hello dear Lilikins. How are you?"

Lily cringed.

"Fine," she muttered began eating.

"Thanks for asking. My morning has been splendid." I replied and sat down.

"Well hello, Remus."

"Hi, James, Lily," he said and started eating.

"Hey Remus," she replied.

_Why is she so nice to him?_

"Would you like a roll Lilikins?" I asked.

She closed her eyes.

_Finally, she will be nice._

"What the hell I wrong with you? And what is this 'Lilikins' business? Is this just some sick joke, cus' I don't appreciate it ok!" She yelled and ran out.

"Well, that went well," Remus said.

"Shut up,"

* * *

"I want a 2 page essay on my desk Monday about the proper way to make a human morphing potion. Class dismissed," Professor Gable said and left the room.

_The homework never ends!_

"Why are we getting so much homework this year?" Sirius asked as we walked to the Common room.

"I thought this was supposed to be are year off," he complained.

"Well, the Professors just like torturing us,"

"I think I figured that out," he answered

"Then why did you ask?"

"It was a rhetorical question," he said.

_Sure…whatever you say._

"I was serious James!" he shouted.

"As serious as Sirius can get?" I asked.

"That's not funny," he said.

_It wasn't supposed to be_

"So." I said while pushing open the portrait.

"Watch out," Sirius said.

_Huh? Watch out for what?_

I turned around to see Lily storming after me.

"Potter!" she screamed, "don't you walk away! I know you did it!"

_Be nice._

"Whatever did I do Lilikins?"

"STOP WITH THE LILIKINS!" she shouted.

_Here we go again._

It got dead quiet and I could see Lily's face getting red.

"Just…. Never mind," she said ran into her dorm.

"I warned you…." Sirius said.

* * *

_No one is every going to be out here. I am going to be patrolling, then as soon as I stop. A kid will come out, and Lily will blame me for not catching him. Then everything becomes a bigger mess. _I thought as I walked through the corridors.

_This is stupid. It's been 3 hours and not one person. Wait who's that?_

"Hey!" I called.

The person looked at me then turned to corner.

I ran up to the hall and found them no where in sight.

"Just come out," I said

_That was stupid. Why would they come out? They're moving!_

I watched as they emerged and slowly looked around.

_I gotta hide._

I dove behind a bookcase that had been placed outside a classroom.

_They are moving this way._

I listened as they got closer.

_They stopped._

I looked up and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

* * *


	5. How Could He?

First I am sorry for taking so long to get this out. I had a week long class trip and I have been lazy since I got back but I promise to write more. Oh Thanks again for all my reviewers! Especially**dreamergirl86** you rock! Thanks for always reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's short. But a lot happens and the next one will be HUGE, I promise.

Chapter 5-How Could He?

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_My head…..ooooohhh. What happened?_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure emerging from behind a bookcase.

_Potter….._

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" I screamed as I started to get up.

"Well, uhhh, you, uhh,"

"JUST……POTTER….UHH!"

"HEY! I was just doing my job!"

_His job. His JOB! He wasn't doing his job he was pulling a prank to get back. The git can't even be nice for 5 seconds._

"HOW was hexing me even slightly close to your job! HOW?"

"WELL…….I was trying to catch SOMEONE who was out LATE and running from me! I didn't know it was you because, well A) You didn't show you face B) I didn't think you would sink so low to RUN AWAY from me!"

_Uggh. He just wants me to feel bad._

"I wasn't running away." I said.

"Oh, then WHAT just WHAT were you doing. Chasing a MOUSE!"

_Chasing a mouse? How stupid does he get? And I wasn't running that fast….._

"FINE! I was RUNNING AWAY! If you MUST call it that! I am just sick and tired of your little antics! I mean first you wreck, no DESTROY, my good robes, then you act all oh LILIKINS, I am SO SORRY, then THIS! I am just UHH!"

"Well, I was just..." he muttered.

"JUST WHAT!" I screamed.

"It's just…," he stammered, "It's just I….."

"Ok, just forget it," I said and stormed off.

* * *

"Can you believe him! I mean hexing me. I could have flown into a sword. I could've died! But does he care NO! It's all about him Mr. GREAT POTTER. He thinks everyone LOVES him. Well, NEWSFLASH they DON'T!" I shouted and stormed around the room.

"Uhhh, Well actually Lily, I think that…. Lily how about you sit down?" Bridget asked.

"NO."

"Well, uhh, I am gonna I have to side with James," she continued.

"I second that," Paige said.

"Same," Sarah said.

_What? POTTER, side with POTTER? Over me there friend? How could they have sunk that low?_

"WHY? He HEXED ME!"

"And for good reasons. He was DOING HIS JOB. He was CATCHING a student who was OUT LATE." Paige stated.

"NO! I am HEAD GIRL. I was PATROLLING!" I yelled.

"Oh, so now patrolling consists of hiding in bushes and running away from the head boy?" Paige asked.

_What does that have to do with anything? I was merely avoiding him, not running away._

"Well no. But do you have to say RUNNING AWAY, it's harsh."

"LILY! CHILL OUT!" Sarah screamed. "You were running away OK? Not AVOIDING, NOT LOOKING FOR SOMEONE, you were running away. Just face the facts that once in you life you are wrong."

_How could she say that? I am not, well not entirely wrong. And I thought she was my friend._

"WH-What?"

"Ok, it's obvious you need time alone. TO THINK ABOUT THIS." Bridget said and got up.

"Bye Lily," Paige said and shut the door.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I am right. RIGHT?" I asked as I put 3 waffles on my plate.

"YES. " Remus said, "For the hundredth time," Sirius added.

"Shut up," I said and shoved a piece of waffle in my mouth.

"Uh oh," Remus said, "here she comes."

Lily was entering the Great Hall and she quickly made her way to the far end of the Gryffindor table, and very far from James.

"Never mind…." He said.

_God, she looks pretty. _I thought as I gazed at her.

"Pass the syrup, James, Pass the syrup," Sirius said.

"Oh, yeah,"

"You got it bad mate. I mean she completely blows up in your face and you still are crazy about her. This is sad," he continued as he drenched his waffles.

"Finally," Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

_Huh?_

"Finally you agree. He is crazy about her. And I will help this time," he continued.

"Hey, just because you are jealous of my girl skills and-" Sirius said.

"What girl skills?" I said.

"Shut up Prongs, I helped you 'member," he stated.

_Exactly._

"And we all know how that ended," Remus explained, "so tonight. I am gonna help."

* * *

"Ok, we're here. Now WHAT'S your GREAT PLAN?" Sirius asked as they sat in James' room.

"Well, James, Point A- you try to hard. Let Lily come to you. I mean she obviously hates, I mean has issues, well, a lot of issues with you. So just stop trying. Point B- stop with the pranks.-" Remus said.

"WAIT, Hold up, no pranks," Sirius said.

_Of course, if Sirius didn't prank it would be like if Sirius didn't like girls and that's like if Sirius didn't breathe._

"Sirius we're helping James. James do you care?" Remus asked.

"No,"

"Fine," Sirius said.

"Now, Point C- Follow Point A and B," he continued.

_Wow. There's a hard one._

"Oh and don't forget stop with the Lilikins it makes her just a LITTLE bit mad," Remus said.

"Yea, I got that," I said and walked out.


	6. Just Friends

Ok, here it is CHAPTER SIX and as I promised its longer and interesting. I hope you all enjoy it. I am still going to try to right long chapters too so Chapter 7 should be long. Oh, again THANKS for reviewing! Please still review too. Now I'll shut up and let you read so here is Chapter 6:

Chapter 6- Just Friends

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

I lay down on my bed with the thoughts of my friend's advice spinning through me.

"**_He was DOING HIS JOB. He was CATCHING a student who was OUT_ LATE."**

"_**LILY! CHILL OUT! You were running away OK? Not AVOIDING, NOT LOOKING FOR SOMEONE, you were running away. Just face the facts that once in you life you are wrong."**_

"_**Ok, it's obvious you need time alone. TO THINK ABOUT THIS." **_

_How could they say that? I was just trying to get away from him and his LILIKINS business. I had a perfectly good reason to run away, I mean avoid him. It's not like I was hurting anyone, except for myself. But HE hexed ME. It is HIS entire fault!_

"**_You were running away. Just face the facts that once in you life you are wrong."_**

_Ok, maybe I was 'running away' but he was just crazy._

"**_He was DOING HIS JOB."_**

_Ok, so maybe he was, but he should've had known it was me._

"_**Oh, so now patrolling consists of hiding in bushes and running away from the head boy?"**_

_He could still see me. Ok maybe not. But….. But…..

* * *

_

"James! JAMES wait!" I yelled as I ran after him down the corridor.

He started to speed up.

_Great. Just great. When I want to talk he runs away. When I don't he chases me._

"James! Please don't run! I'm… I'M…I'm sorry," I said.

He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I acted like jerk. You were right you were just doing your job. I just….I just couldn't take the fact that for once I was……wrong. "

_YEAH! GO me I did it!_

He walked over to me.'

_Ok. Stay clam._

"I'm sorry too,"

"Why?" I asked.

"I, I acted like an idiot you know with calling you….Lilikins-" he stopped for a reaction.

"Go on." I said.

"And I didn't take in to consideration your feelings. Sorry." He said and walked away.

"Wait,"

"Yes, Lily,"

"Umm, are we friends now?" I asked.

"Yes. If you want to be,"

"Yea I do. So friends can ask each other stuff right?"

"Yes." He said questionly.

"Well….why did you call me Lilikins?"

"Uh..Umm…" he muttered.

"Yes…"

_Come on…I know you know why…_

"Uh…well… it was because… Sirius told me to," he said.

_I should've known…._

"Sirius? You actually believed him when he told you I wouldn't mind that?" I asked.

"Well. He never said you wouldn't mind…"

"Oh….well. Ok. But I have another question."

"Ok…"

"Why did he tell you to call me that?"

"Because, I wanted his advice." He stated.

"On what exactly…?"

"On how…On how to get you to like me," he said.

………………………………

"You like ME? Me?" I asked

_That was stupid. Of course he does!_

"Yea… for about 6…… or 7 years."

_Uh, oh. He's gonna ask me out think fast….._

"Wait…uh...James. I think it's nice and all that you like me…but….I just don't want a relationship right now. Can we just be friends?" I asked.

"Oh….yeah…..whatever you want Lily,"

"Thanks James," I said and walked away.

* * *

_Please answer….Please answer……_I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Paige called.

"Me! Lily!"

_Let me come in…._

"Lily! COME IN!" she yelled.

_Yeah! _

I opened the door and was greeted by my friends arm flying over me.

"We've missed you!" Sarah said.

"Me too. I never knew that 2 days without you guys would be so lonely."

"Ok Lily. What happened?" Bridget said and pulled me into a chair.

"Well…." I said.

"And so now we're friends." I said.

"YEAH! Finally, he told you," Sarah said.

"What?" I asked.

"That he LIKES you," Paige said.

"Oh…right," I said.

"OMG! You are blushing. Do you like him?" Bridget asked.

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hello Lily, Sarah, hey Remus," I said and sat down next to him.

"Hello James," Lily said.

"Told ya," Remus said.

_Jeez Remus…rub it in…_

"What?" Lily said.

"Nothing," I said.

"Ok. Fine you're right," I said, "Happy?"

"Very," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"God Remus," I said and started to read.

* * *

"Now, remember to study chapter 1 for the test Monday. Class Dismissed," Professor Gibbet said.

_More tests…._

I grabbed my books and walked out.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted and ran up to meet me.

"Hi Sirius, ready for practice tonight?" I asked.

"Practice? Already, I should've known," he said.

_He always says that…_

"Yeah, it's all part of this new game plan I made this year,"

"Ok….,"

"It'll work,"

"Sure," he said.

_It will._

"Trust me. They've worked before,"

"Fine, who do I have to tell?"

* * *

_What do they think they're doing? This is my practicing spot!_

"Hey!" I called across the field, "what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Potter. My team is practicing," he said.

_More like pratcting how to get on a broom._

"Who gave you permission?" I asked.

"I did," he said.

_Cuz' no one else would  
_  
"Well, I am Head Boy and Professor Tonk gave me permission. So get off before I hex you," I said while taking out my wand.

"Just try," he said.

"Expell-," I said but got cut off.

_Damn it._

"James! Lucious! What are you doing?" a voice called.

"Nothing sir," I said and took down my wand.

"All right then, but isn't Gryffindor practicing here tonight?" the headmaster asked.

_Saved._

"Fine," he said, "Let's go!" he yelled and marched off.

"Thanks," I said.

"Yes James, but you should get started if you are to win this year," he said and walked off.

"Ok, you heard him! Everyone mount your brooms and get ready. This will be a long night," I said and pushed off the ground into the sky.

* * *

"You're mad," Sirius said as we trudged up to the dormitories.

"No, not mad, just a good coach," I argued.

"Yes, as I said mad," he replied.

_God. Can't he appreciate anything?_

"Shut up you git,"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. You're the one you had us practicing for hmm…was it 4 or 5 hours?"

_It was only 4…….and 3 quarters…._

"Do you want to win?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Then why are you complaining?" I asked and walked into the common room.

"Because," he said, "if you keep making us practice like this we'll die."

_We won't die. We have to get knocked out first. And I would stop practice. So no one would die._

"Ok, fine then next time we'll only practice for 3 hours. Better?" I asked.

"YES!" the Gryffindor team yelled and went off to there rooms.

_They don't have to sound so happy.

* * *

_

"Lily?" I asked, "why are you up? Its 3 A.M."

_That's smart you're up to you idiot._

"That's my question too," she replied.

"Oh, well, I couldn't sleep," I said.

"Same here…………Would you like to sit?"

"Oh, sure," I said and walked over to a chair and sat down in it.

_She looks so pretty……….._

"So, uh what you've been doin''?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just trying to master this stupid spell," she said.

_And she's so smart_

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's not important," she answered.

_Not to mention stubborn._

"It must be if it's keeping you up," I said and looked at her.

"Huhhhhhh, ok, fine, don't laugh thought," she said and handed over the book.

"Oh, this one, I'll help you,"

"Really! You will! Thank you!" she screeched.

_Potter you've finally done something right.

* * *

_

"Now remember Lily, focus on that happy memory ok?" I told her.

"Alright James. I'm ready," she said.

"Ok, 1….-2……- and a half……..-"

"James…."

_Don't get her mad..._

"Ok, fine, fine, 2…- 3!" I yelled and stepped back.

"Expecto Patronum!" Lily yelled and pointed her wand at the target as a white mist formed.

_Yes! Finally…._

"Good Job Lily," I said.

"I did it! Thank you!" she yelled and wrapped her arms around me.

_She's hugging me. Let go…._

"Oh, no problem, I am always at your call," I said and gave a bow.

"James," she said.

"Kidding,"

"Well, thanks again," she said and ran into her room.

* * *


	7. We Are Just Friends

Hello! First sorry about the wait I had a week of camp then I went up to my friends cottage for a week. So it me awhile to get it done. But now it is. I will try to get the next chapter posted before I leave again. Anyways, thanks again for all of you that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Ok so enough talk. You can read the chapter now.

Chapter 7 – We Are Just Friends

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"That was easy," I said as I walked with Bridget down the corridor.

"Yea, for YOU. I swear I'm gonna fail his class,"

"No, you won't, I mean Professor Tonk isn't that hard,"

_Well, ok maybe he is a little tough….. But hey I study, I should get good grades_

"Yeah if not that hard is having a quiz Monday, pop quiz in the week, LOADS of homework, and a test Friday. You're right he's SO easy," Bridget said.

"Well……. Ok, I guess he's kind of hard. But maybe if you try harder you could do better," I replied.

"Try HARDER?" she asked

_Uh, oh here it comes…._

"Try Harder? I studied for 8 hours Lily. I worked my ass off and I still can't remember anything. How am I supposed to try harder? HOW!" she screamed.

_Uggh. Great now everyone's staring. Oh no here comes James….. I'm not ready._

"Be quiet!" I said watching him come closer.

"Don't try to change the subject Lily!"

"I wa-"

"I leaving," she said and marched off.

_Great. Bridget's mad at me and James is coming over hear and soon he's gonna say-_

"Hey Lily,"

_I knew it._

"Hi,"

"How was class?" he asked as we walked.

"Tonk gave us a test,"

"Oh, is that what she was ranting about?"

"Yea, she was telling me it was so hard. But I said she needed to try harder and she got all mad at me and said she studied for 8 hours but that isn't true because I said this morning did you study and she said oh like an hour. Then when I was gonna say that she stormed off." I said quickly and looked at him.

"Ok,"

_Why do I ramble? He thinks I am an idiot._

"Sorry," I said nervously.

"Why? I asked and you answered," he said.

"Oh…." I mumbled as we reached the portrait hole.

"After you madam," he said with a bow.

"Thanks James," I said and hurried into the common room.

* * *

_I am such an idiot. He is so calm and I sit there and ramble on and on. God he must think I am the biggest idiot._

"Lily? Are you there?" a voice called.

"Just a second!" I yelled and jumped up out of bed and ran to the mirror.

_Oh God, I look like I just got hit by a bus. _

I threw my hair into a ponytail and sat down.

"Come in,"

"Hey Lily. I was wondering if you could help me with this potions essay." James said and sat down next to me.

_A potions essay. That's all I'm worth._

"Sure. Seeing as you helped me,"

"Great," he said, "I need to find out how to make a Polyjuice Potion."

"Ok, well you need to go to the library. And- no wait first you need a teacher's permission. So get that go to the restricted section J. - never mind, give me the paper. I'll write it," I said and grabbed the paper.

"Wait, no you can't write it for me,"

_Oh no, he doesn't want me to write it…. He really is nice._

"Why not?" I asked as I pulled out my ink.

"Because….Because, it's not fair," he said.

_God he's making up excuses. Why? Why is he this nice to me?_

"Yes it is James. You helped me I helped you. It's FINE,"

"Ok, uh, well thanks, I'll uh, pick it up in a couple of hours,"

"Goodbye James,"

* * *

"James," I called as I knocked on his door, "You there?"

"Hold on," he grumbled.

_Stay calm. Just hand him the paper and leave._

"Yea?" he said as he opened the door.

_Omg………..he has a six pack? I'm hullunciating. Why isn't he wearing a shirt? This is some weird dream….._

"You could've at least gotten dressed," I said as I gave him the papers.

_Nice. Pretend to hate him now he will never do it………_

"Huh?" he said while looking down, "oh, blame a guy for sleeping."

_Say something nice this time._

"Or gotten it yourself, like you said you would,"

"Hey! I fell asleep how was I supposed to know it was…. When it was."

_Huh………_

"Oh, I'll leave then seeing as you need rest so badly," I replied and turned to leave.

"Lily! Wait," he called

_Omg……. Maybe…._

"Yes James?"

_Come on…come on….._

"Uh, sorry never mind,"

_Crap_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I have to do something," I said.

_Where is it? Please I hope no one took it._

"I agree," Sirius replied

"I mean I can't live without it,"

_This is bad very very bad_

"Her not it,"

"And it's family heirloom. Mums gonna kill me."

"Wait!" Sirius shouted, "what are you talking about?"

_Huh? Whats he talking about?_

"My Invisibility Cloak. Why? What were you talking about?" I asked

"Nothing…"

"Sirius,"

_Why does he lie? It will just be aster for him to say it then we wouldn't be wasting all this time talking._

"Well I thought you were talking about the Lily situation,"

_Not again…._

"Sirius, give it up Lily and I aren't gonna get together. She wants to be friends. And just that. So stop bringing it up, promise?"

"Fine, ok," he said.

_Yea right…._

"Good, now help me out I hav-"

"Look," Sirius said.

I turned around to see the door opening and footsteps approaching

_Not again. He should've told me._

"Moony!" I shouted tearing off the cloak, "you could've told me."

"Hey! You said take it when you need it and I neede-Whoa what happened?" he asked.

_Ok. I did say that but its mine._

"I was looking for my cloak, that you took," I said.

"Ok, I get it I'll ask you first. Is that alright?"

"Yea. Lets just go," I said.

* * *

"Right behind yea," Sirius said and shoved the cloak into my trunk.

"Hurry up," I said.

_God. He sees one girl and we stop for an hour._

"Sirius!" I shouted, "We didn't come to Hogsmead to talk stand here."

"Alright! Alright!" he shouted and ran over to us.

_Finally_

"Finally," Remus said.

"Hey! Just because I actually talk to girls instead of doing nothing except watch them. Unlike someone. Doesn't mean you guys have to get mad,"

_Not again_

"Hey! I talk to girls," I said.

"Sure. You talk to Lily," he replied

_So….._

"That's not true!"

"Come on James who was the last girl you talked to? Who?"

_Well….. He has me there. Wait!_

"Those girls you were just talking to," I replied.

"Yea. What did you say?"

_Why won't he just lay off?  
_"Hello,"

"Hello. _Hello?_ That's not talking James. You have to at least find out a persons name to consider it talking," Sirius stated.

"Well. I talk to other girls,"

"Ok well if you do then go up to that one," he said pointing to a tall blonde girl, "and ask her out,"

_How did our conversation land here? Why? Oh just do it then he'll lay off_

"Ok," I said and walked over.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," the girl said with a big smile.

"How are you?" I asked

"Great. You?"

_Ok. Good. Just find out what house she's in._

"Good. Thanks. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor, you probably don't remember me…"

_Damn it._

"No. No. I do you are in my Potions class,"

_Nice save._

"Yea,"

"So…. I was just wondering if you would...,"

_Just ask her…_

"Go out,"

"Sure. But shouldn't you know my name first-"

_Damn. The easiest question I forget to ask._

"Oh sorry,"

"That's ok it's Rachel," she said.

"Ok. Rachel will you meet me in front of the Three Broomsticks in a half-hour?"

"Ok. I'll see you there. Bye," she said and walked away.

_I did it._


	8. Dating Misconceptions

Hi! Like I promised this chapter has come out before I leave. So the next one will be a little while but I'll try to work on it as much as I can! Thanks again to everyone who reviews! You guys rule! Now without further ado, here's chapter eight.

Chapter 8 – Dating Misconceptions

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Oh….my…..god…._

"Lily? Hello? Anyone there?" Bridget said waving her hand it front of my face.

"Huh. Yeah, who's that?" I asked.

"Who?" Sarah asked.

"The girl with James!" I shouted while pointing down the corridor.

_Crap. Why did I yell?_

"That's Rachel," Bridget said, "James and her are going out."

_Going out….going out…._

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"I don't like her or him for that matter,"

"You don't know her," Sarah said.

_So…._

"I can tell she's evil and mean," I said

"Isn't that the same thing?" Bridget asked

_Yes._

"No,"

"Yeah well I still think its nothing," Sarah replied.

_Sure.

* * *

_

_How? How can he just go and get a girlfriend? I thought he liked me. ME! Not Rachel…..ugh….. She's to blonde……..and blondes are evil! Well Sarah's a blonde…..ok blondes like her are EVIL!_

"Lily……………." Paige said, "Will you relax for a bit?"

"No,"

"Lily we know you're mad and……" Sarah said.

_Here it comes….. The 'you are over reacting' bit……_

"All but you are blowing this way out of proportion," Bridget finished.

_I know them to well_

"I am not….he was supposed to….."

"Yea. But you are just friends," Paige replied.

_So…..he doesn't have to date anyone…_

"Well, who ever said we were,"

"You," they said.

_Oh yeah….._

"But-"

"and since you said that you shouldn't care," Bridget said.

"But-"

"So you should go……"Sarah said

"But-"

"And meet knew people." Paige finished.

_Meet knew people? What does this have to do with anything?_

"Huh?"

"Date," Sarah said, "we think you should go out with someone on a date."

_WHY? James is the only person who will really love me. This is stupid! Unless…….unless……yea this could work._

"Ok, fine, I'll meet knew people," I said

"Good, you have a date in 15 min. be ready then!" Bridget said and all three of them jumped up and headed to there room.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I yelled.

_Oh man….what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

_

_Could this be anymore boring……_

"And you know that sometimes it will stay in the same position for 6 weeks….."

_Why did I let them do this?_

"But you know that, I assume…..right Lily? Uh, Lily?" he said.

"Wh-Oh sorry Robert……I uh……kind of….-"

"Hi Lily, Hello Robert, times up thanks for helping us," Paige said.

_Thanks you Jesus_

"Already….." he said.

"Yea…Darn"

"Ok, bye now," Paige said and sat down.

"I am so sorry,"

_You better be. He was psycho. Talking about unicorns and trolls the whole time. He must've been dropped a lot as an infant._

"It's ok,"

"Sure?"

"Yes, just bring out the next one," I said and gulped the rest of my drink.

"Ok then – BRING HIM IN!" she yelled.

_This one better not talk about unicorns….._

Bridget then appeared with my date on her arm.

_Oh my…..oh my….._

"Hi, my names Thomas, it's nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand.

_Wow. Why are the hot ones always last I mean. Come on all the others were either- fat, super skinny, acne faced, crazy, or just weird! He has got blonde hair, blue eyes, and I am pretty sure a six- pack under his shirt._

"Hi I'm Lily," I replied

"Oh you probably want a Lily rather than this," he muttered trying to find a place to put the rose.

_Aww he's sweet_

"No! That's ok I really do like roses better, I get Lily's way to much,"

"Really, well then Hear is a Rose for a Perfect Lily," he said and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said.

_This is the one……….._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Who is that with Lily?_

"James? Hello?" Rachel called.

"What? Oh sorry,"

"I was just asking if Lily had a new boyfriend because well she is with Thomas and it looks like it. Since you are Head Boy and she's Head Girl I thought maybe she told you,"

_Thomas……….Why is she going out with someone named Thomas? That name is stupid. It's not even a good name. James - that is a good name. Girls can depend on a James but Thomas? No._

"I'm guessing that's a no………"

"Yeah, I wonder why she hasn't told me though. I am her friend and friends tell each other stuff right? So I will go ask her because we are friends," I said and got up.

"Ok………." She mumbled.

"Excuse me Lily,"

_This'll show her to tell me who she's with and why is she with him because I thought she knew that I liked her and I thought she might a little like…….._

"Yes James?" she replied,

"May I speak with you?"

"Sure, hold on Thomas will you?"

_Oh sure ask Thomas to 'hold on'. _

"Ok what do you want? I am on a date here,"

_Date……._

"Oh, well good because I just wanted to who he was," I said

_Stupid! She will ask 'why' now._

"Why?" she asked

_See!_

"Uh I just thought he was, he was…… Oh hi Rachel! Sorry Lily my _girlfriend_ is waiting for me," I replied and walked away.

_Yes I am good. Make her jealous…….. And she will talk about it and get so annoying Thomas will flee…...

* * *

_

"Ok, it's our first match and it's very good flying conditions so we should be on top of our game. Now remember to play hard and do your best. Ok, are we all ready?" I asked while looking around.

"Good let's go,"

I opened the doors and the sounds of the Quidditch Pitch came over us.

_I hope we play alright. We will we trained enough and we will win. And that we show Lily for taking Thomas. I don't even know why she fancies him._

"Captains Shake hands," Madam Reet announced

I stepped forward and gripped the Ravenclaw captains hand and looked up to see that it was – Thomas.

"Good game, Potter,"

_Thomas! He's the captain. Like he deserves it! I've been captain for 3 years. And on the quidditch team for the rest of the years. And Thomas just suddenly becomes captain after what? Nothing_

"Yeah, good game," I replied

"Mount your brooms," Madam Reet called.

_I'll show Thomas….. He doesn't deserve Lily he doesn't know who she is. What she likes. He doesn't know what her favorite color is or her favorite food or anything._ I thought as I circled the stadium.

"GRYFINDOOR SCORES!" The Announcer yelled.

_Yes! Thomas's team can't even score._

"And a score for Ravenclaw!"

_Well, we still are a better team. He doesn't know how to respect Lily either. She is very complicated, very confusing, and still very sweet, and kind, and so beautiful. He doesn't know how to treat her….._

"Ravenclaw scores again- Ravenclaw 60 Gryfindor 40

_Please. I bet they cheated…..that is probably his whole plan- go! _

I dove for the snitch with Ravenclaws Seeker right behind.

_Almost there almost there. Catch the snitch and Lily will dump Thomas………_

"And Potter has the Snitch! Gryfindor wins!"

_YES! Now Lily will have to dump him…._

"Great catch mate," Sirius said, "What are you looking at?"

_And she stills go with Thomas…………….guess she really doesn't…….like me.

* * *

_


	9. Break Ups and Broken Hearts

Hello! I am back from camp. It was a lot of fun. I tired to get this out as soon as I could so I hope you all like it. Thanks again to all me reviewers. You guys help me to write faster! Ok that sounds cheesy, but I don't care. It's true. Sorry, I am rambling. Here's the 9th chapter-

Chapter 9 – Break Ups and Broken Hearts

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_He seems soo upset………maybe this is wrong……… I mean I just wanted him to dump Rachel. But he is just miserable now……. No this is what I want to happen. He'll get depressed and dump her._

"Don't forget to re-read Chapters 4 and 5," Professor Gibbet said, "Class Dismissed."

"That was fun," Sarah said sarcastically.

_But what if he doesn't dump her………_

"Yeah about as much fun as smashing your hand on a rock," Paige said.

_He'll have to. Or he might not. She might comfort him and then he won't be depressed so then he can't dump her……._

"Nah, it was probably as fun as nailing yourself to a sinking ship," Bridget replied.

_But he'll still find out how evil she is later…But what if she's being sneaky? This is to confusing._

"Right Lily? Lily?" Sarah asked.

"Huh? What? Sorry…..I was uhhhh thinking about the um…..test."

"What test?" she asked.

_Ok I missed out on something. Just say - we just took one. We did…. I think……._

"The um, the one we just took?"

"We didn't take one. Lily are you ok?" Paige questioned.

_Nice great excuse_

"Uhhhh yah….I was just thinking about Thomas and I didn't want you to kno

"Ok…….whatever you say," Bridget replied, "whatever you say."

* * *

_Why hasn't he dumped her? Why is my plan falling apart!_

"This isn't working!" I screamed.

"What isn't working?" Paige asked.

_Crap………_

"Oh…….sorry come in,"

"Thanks, but really what were you screaming about?" she said again as she sat down next to me.

_Oh just that James hates me and I ruined our friendship. And now he's off with another girl and won't speak to me. But other than that nothing……….._

"It's nothing…….." I replied.'

"It has to be something if you were screaming that loud,"

_Crap again………_

"Well………it's just that. It's not working,"

"Yea I know you've said already,"

"Sorry, but it's just that. James hates me and I've ruined our friendship. Just because I was trying to make him jealous so he would ask me out. Because he wouldn't because I said I just wanted to be friends. But the truth was I really really like him and I am just afraid of getting hurt," I replied and threw myself onto my bed.

"Its ok Lily, we all screw up," she said.

_Ok sure but I've just ruined the one good chance I had with the perfect guy…._

"Not this bad,"

"Lily, stop killing yourself over this, ok?"

"Ok….."

"Good, now If you had feelings towards him why are you with Thomas?" she asked.

_I went over this._

"I don't know first it was to make him jealous but now I have no idea." I mumbled.

"Then I think you guys should break up,"

_Break up? My plan would be ruined….._

"What? Why?"

"Because you are just using him to hurt James and that isn't gonna help. Plus you said you don't know why you're with him,"

_She's got a point……._

"But…..then he won't be jealous. He won't-"  
"He won't have to look at you with him. Thinking you hate him. So then he'll soo that you're ok again and you can be friends again. You're gonna have to start there Lily. As friends. Think about it," Paige answered and walked out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_She's so pretty. Wait stop thinking about her! She doesn't like you she never did. But he eyes are just so beautiful…. James focus! James…..James…_

"James…? You there?" Rachel asked as we patrolled.

"Oh, yeah sorry,"

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

_Shit…._

"Who?"

"Lily. You still love her don't you?" she questioned.

_YES!_

"I don't know what you're talking about….." I replied.

"James, listen to me. We both know this isn't working. You still love Lily and I still love my old boyfriend,"

_Her boyfriend….._

"Who's your old boyfriend?"

"Not that it's any of your business his names Chris and he's 19. He wanted to take a break. He said we needed to find out if we really love each other. And we do…….But don't try to change the subject."

_I thought she wouldn't notice……_

"I was-"  
"James, I know you still love her. You are always staring at her, always thinking about her." Rachel said.

_So. It's just because she's so pretty and smart and nice and wait……_

"How did you know that I think about her all the time?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh….I forgot to tell you. I'm an empath I can read minds……"

_That explains a lot._

"Oh,"

"James?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I offer some advice?"

_Not that it matters…._

"Sure,"

"Ask her out." Rachel said and walked away.

"What!" I called after her.

She turned around and pointed at her head.

_No….she can't………_


	10. Together at Last

Hi! I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could. But it got put off because of basketball practice and other things. But I did try to make it longer than the last one. So I hope you're happy about that. And I have a feeling other things in this chapter will make you just as happy. So here's the 10th chapter of Last Chance:

Chapter 10- Together at Last

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_This is hopeless. He'll never dump her. He just wants to prove to me that he can stay in a relationship for more that a week. But he always seemed to like me so much….Why is this so complicated?_ I thought as I stared at his head.

"Lily? Hello? Are we partners or not?" Paige asked.

"Oh what?" I asked

_Great. Once again I start thinking about James and someone asks me something and I am clueless._

"Partners?"

"Oh yeah….Sure"

"You seem to do that a lot lately," she said as we began to turn our chair into a pig.

_She's noticed too._

"Doing what?" I asked as mine began to turn pink.

"Stare off into space and not respond to anyone,"

"Oh……that"

_Crap!_

"I mean it's always happening now. I mean at first I thought you were just thinking about homework. But now it just keeps happening. And it's always around James too now that I think about it. That's really weird I wonder why it hap- Oh. OH!" she exclaimed as her chair walked around her.

_At least she didn't shout "YOU LIKE JAMES!" But she practically did….oh well. She knows now._

"So….what are you gonna do?" she questioned a few minutes later as my chair ran across the room (it was now half pig half chair)

_I was afraid of that._

"I don't know. I really don't know," I answered.

* * *

"Hey guys. History of Magic sucked. We have to write these three paged essay about our favorite witch or wizard of 1355," Sarah said as she sat down at the table.

"Oh and there's one other thing…."

_She needs a partner. No way. I'm not going to write that paper._

"It's about my partner…."

_I knew it!_

"It's um… Rachel" she said quickly and stuffed a roll in her mouth.

_WHAT? How? Why? NO!_

"Oh," I replied.

"It'll be fine," Bridget said.

"Yeah she's not that evil. Once you get to know her," Sarah said.

_Sure…._

"Who's not that evil?" Rachel asked.

_Why is she here?_

"Uh….my mum," Bridget said quickly.

_Nice save. Now Rachel LEAVE._

"Then why was Sarah talking about her?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uhhhhh"

"Never mind," she said and sat down next to Sarah and across from me.

_Why is her hair blonde? I bet she dyes it. Why isn't she sitting by James? Where is James?_

"I don't see James anywhere," Rachel said.

_How did she know I asked that? I bet she's just looking for him…._

"On that subject how are things going?" Paige asked.

_Dandy right? I wish they were broken up already. I mean she's just bad for him._

"We broke up. I missed my old boyfriend and he missed….."

_He missed WHO?_

"He missed Lily," she said

_How does she know what I'm thinking?  
_"I KNEW it!" Paige yelled.

_Paige……._

"It was kinda obvious I mean I didn't even to read him to know,"

_Read him? OMG how gross is she?_

"He talked about you enough and looked at you every chance he got,"

_Like when?_

"Like now," she said and all of us to turned around to find James staring our way.

_How does she know this? I'm just gonna ask her._

"How do-"I started

"I'm an empath," she said.

_Oh now she tells me_

"That explains a lot,"

"Yeah, he really does like you,"

_I know. That's the problem._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"James you have to stop staring at her," Sirius said.

_No. Its not like I'm doing anything wrong._

"Your acting like my uncle did," Remus said.

_Your point is?_

"So?"

"He went to jail for stalking someone,"

_Oh…_

"Well its hard not to…You know how I feel about her,"

"Yeah he has a point," Sirius said.

_Thanks._

"Ok fine. But James does she like you?"

_Well, no._

"Uhh,"

"Ok so we're going with no," Remus said.

_I guess… if you are going to be negative._

"So stop obsessing!" Sirius shouted.

_I'm not obsessing……..completely…_

"But…but…." I muttered.

"She's not interested mate. So move on with your life," Sirius said.

_I thought you wanted me to go out wit her!_

"I've tried!" I shouted,"I went out with Rachel and I was miserable!"

"Well……"Remus said.

_I knew it I'm right._

"Well then go out with Lily!" Sirius shouted.

"Fine I will!" I yelled back.

"Fine!" Remus called.

_What?

* * *

_

_Why do I have to love her? I mean she's never going to like me. Just get over her. I can't though…_

"James? We have to start," Lily said.

"Oh sure, lets go,"

_Why does she have to be so beautiful and smart and nice. Why do I have to love her so much? Why-_

"James?"

"Yes Lily,"

"Sorry,"

"Sorry? About what?"

"About…"

_About….what?_

"About how I hurt you. How I went and got a boyfriend so you would dump Rachel. About how I tried to make you jealous and angry. I'm sorry,"

_She wanted to make me jealous. She wanted me to dump Rachel. Wait does she like me? No find out why._

"Lily I'm sorry too. The only reason I dated Rachel was to get my mind off you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you. I always have and I always will. I know you don't feel the same abou-"

"Wait,"

_What? _

"You've got something wrong,"

"What wrong?"

"I don't hate you,"

_Well then she still doesn't like me._

"I love you,"

……………………………………_..what?_

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I said I love you," Lily replied.

_She loves me. Lily loves me. James Potter. _

"Oh,"

_Nice say oh_

"Oh? That's all you're going to say?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I will do this," I said and leaned forward. So our lips touched and we kissed.

_YES!_

"James," Lily said pulling away ," I have a question."

_Now?_

"Ok, what is it Lily,"

"What took you so long?"

_You!_

"You!" I exclaimed.

"Well then this should make up for it," she said and pulled me closer for another, longer kiss.


	11. Took Long Enough

Wow Wow Wow, I haven't updated in SO long. SORRY! School's started again (why?) and basketball has consumed most of my other free time. I will try as hard as possible to hurry with the next chapter. This chapter might be a little weird and short but I needed a carry over chapter to the next one. So enjoy the chapter:

Chapter 11 – Took Long Enough

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Where's James? God, when we're not going out he's always there when we are he's not._

"Lily?" James said, "Hello?"

_Finally_

"Oh hi," I replied and kissed him on the cheek,

"How are you?"

"Great," he said.

"So are you ready?" I asked as we reached the Great Hall.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied and we walked into the hall hand in hand.

Most of the room went silent as we walked to the Gryffindor table.

_Its not that big of a deal, just because we've been fighting for the past 6 years…ok so maybe it is kind of a big deal…._

"NO WAY!" Bridget shouted as I sat down across from James.

"Took long enough," Sarah said.

_Well that's nice of her……..but it did take a while….._

I blushed and reached for a piece of toast.

"So?" Paige asked.

"Yeah when did it happen mate?" Sirius questioned.

"Yesterday night," James said.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Sirius shouted.

"Well you were snoring and seemed so peaceful…"

"Hey!" Sirius shouted over our laughter.

_Well that's James……..

* * *

_

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans would you please PAY ATTENTION." Professor Gable yelled.

_Damn it._

I turned forwards and replied, "Sorry Professor won't happen again."

"Yes, yes ok now where was I……" he said and turned towards the board.

_He looks so cute…._

"Lily, Lily," James whispered.

"Shh," I said back and pretended to be writing notes.

"Lily……" he said again.

"James…." I replied.

_Why are we doing this?...We'll just get in more trouble……and…._

"Lily…you're beautiful," he said causing me to turn around.

"Really?"

_He's so sweet._

"Yeah," he said getting closer to me.

"James…." I sighed our heads now an inch apart.

"MR. POTTER AND MS. EVANS I CANNOT HAVE THIS IN MY CLASSROOM!" Professor Gable shouted, "Mr. Potter next to Ms. Smith and Ms. Evans next to Mr. Pettigrew."

_Damn._ I thought and sat down.

_But at least I can see James…….he's so cute and sweet and smart…and…...just so James._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Will you guys stop doing that?" Sirius questioned as he stirred his food, "Your making me lose my appetite."

_Why? What are we doing?_

"What are we doing?" I asked and looked at Lily.

"That!" he exclaimed.

"Looking at each other?"

"YES!" he, Sara, Bridget, Paige, and Remus said.

_Well it's not our problem we want to look at each other its not like we're snogging or anything._

"I don't get how we are," Lily said and took a bite of her bread.

"Well, it wasn't they you just kept looking at each other, if I look at James he's looking at you and if I try to talk to him, he ignores me because he's looking at you!" Sirius exclaimed.

_Well he could just try harder to get my attention…._

"Just talk louder," I said and continued to look at Lily.

"Forget it," he said.

* * *

"Now don't forget there will be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Please meet me at the front gates if you wish to go," Professor Gable said, "Class dismissed."

_Yes, now Lily and I can go on our official first date._

"Lily!" I called

"Yes James?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I love to!" she replied happily and kissed me on the cheek.

"Great"

_YES!_

"Nice," Sirius said as Lily walked away.

"I know, never thought this day would come," Remus said.

"I'm so proud!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We always knew you could do it!" Remus shouted.

_What are they gonna do next spell out my name?_

"Give me a J!" Sirius called.

"J!" everyone in the corridor yelled.

_Why did I even doubt them?_

"Give me an E!" Sirius shouted.

"E!"

"Give me an S!" Remus called.

"S!"

_They really must be enjoying this I must remember to ask Lily out in private._

"Put it all together and what does that spell?" Sirius asked.

"JAMES! JAMES!" everyone shouted.

"Thanks guys I feel loved,"

"Hey, that's why were here," Sirius said.


	12. First Date

Aloha to all. Well sorry, I know I said,"I'll update faster….. But school is so busy. I think the teachers are trying to give as much homework as possible. But anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, you all ROCK. So I am trying to make longer chapters for you guys. Well I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of another tie-in chapter but I am really excited for the next one. Ok sorry, so here is the chapter:

Chapter 12 – First Date

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Lily you're shaking," Paige said as we waited by the gate.

"Oh……must be the cold……"I replied.

"Yeah right, you're wearing a sweatshirt, a coat, 2pairs of gloves, 3 socks, and a hat," Bridget answered.

_So……._

"Face it Lily you are nervous," Sarah said.

_Well so what if I am…….I mean who wouldn't be if they were going out with the love of there life for the first time?_

"No I'm fine, I swear,"

"Ok, fine whatever you say," Paige said.

"I am!" I yelled.

_Why don't they believe me? Because you're lying…………_

"He's coming, oh my gosh…..OH MY GOSH you must leave NOW!" I shouted as James approached.

"Hello Lily dear," he said kissing me and handing me some (thank the lord) roses, yellow and pink ones.

_He is soooooooooooooo sweet! _

"Thank you!" I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"We shall," I replied and took his hand.

* * *

"So where will we go first?" I asked. 

"Well we could go to Honeydukes……..or if you want to go somewhere else….."

_Good, Honeydukes casual, not too much pressure..._

"No, No I love Honeydukes,"

"Great," he said quite happier.

"After you madam,"

"Why thank you," I said blushing.

_Why am I blushing? He ALWAYS does this. Just because we're on a date doesn't mean anything has changed……_

"OH look, they finally got those edible wands, there different flavors, and inside that its different flavor, like a real wand. See?" I said dragging him across the store.

_Oh no, I'm rambling………._

"Rosewood tastes like Pineapple, Pine like Mango, hmmm or Cherry like Cherry, how creative, now inside Unicorn Hair – Grape, Phoenix Feather – Strawberry. Sounds good… What is your wand made out of?" I asked.

_Oi vey, I'm still rambling, damn it, STOP, why can't I stop? _

"Its mahogany, with a unicorn hair, why?" he questioned.

"I am going to buy you it," I said pulling out a galleon.

"No you're not; I'll pay for everything on this date,"

_Men, can't let a women do anything._

"Well to bad, I am paying, NOW, "I said and went up to the counter.

"Lily, it's not right," he said.

"If you think that then I guess we shouldn't be on a date," I said calmly.

"Well, umm" he stammered.

_That'll show him……_

"I'll buy yours," James said after a moment's silence.

"Ok, it's Willow with a Hippogriff Feather," I replied.

"Thanks, ummmm Lily could you meet me in the Three Broomsticks?" he asked.

_WHY?_

"Oh yeah, sure. See you soon," I replied and stepped into the winter snow.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Oh I hope she likes this…………she will, all her friends thought it was a sweet idea…..but what if Lily doesn't…….she will….she won't…….she will…….._

"Hi Lily!" I said and sat down, "Sorry 'bout that I had to ummm…get something," I replied.

"Ok, well I ordered us some butterbeers. Is that alright?" she questioned.

_She's suspicious, I shouldn't have gone through with the plan………_

"Yeah, cool, fine," I replied.

"Here you are," one of the barmaids said and set down two butterbeers.

"Thank you," Lily replied.

"Thanks," I muttered.

_Just go on with the plan…….you have to, they went through all that trouble……_

"Uhhh, Lily could we take these to go, I want to show you something," I said.

"Ok, sure," she said and made way for the door.

_See? Everything's FINE._

"Follow me," I said and led her down the street.

"Is it far?" she asked after a few minutes.

"No, a little further," I said

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight HERE," I said while pushing a tree branch away.

"James……Oh James…" Lily said and hugged me.

_YES! I knew this was perfect who doesn't want a picnic in the winter. I rock._

"It was no big deal; I know you love picnics and all…..so I just arranged this,"

"It IS a big deal," she said and kissed me.

_Yes!_

"You're the best James," she said.

"So are you," I replied and kissed her back.

* * *

"So Prongs….how'd it go?" Sirius asked. 

"It was………great," I said.

_She's great, actually._

"So my idea was a hit?"

"Yeah, Lily loved it," I replied.

_I love Lily……..she's so beautiful_

"Who rocks?" Sirius asked.

"Lily…….." I said.

"You git," he said and punched me in the arm.

_Ouch_

"HEY! She does," I said punching him back.

"Hey!" Sirius said.

_Ouch_

"James, Sirius!" Remus called.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"Don't kill each other,"

"Why would you ever accuse us of trying to kill each other?" Sirius questioned.

"Look at yourselves," he replied.

_What? Just because we we're having a little…test of……well fine fight doesn't mean anyone would die._

"I look as handsome as ever," Sirius said.

"Sure……," Remus replied, "So anyways, how did the date go with Lily? Did she like my picnic idea?"

"Shut up! He was supposed to think that it was MY idea," Sirius said.

_Like Sirius would ever think of that_

"Yeah, it was great; she loved your idea……." I replied.

"Hey! I thought you thought that it was MY idea!" he shouted.

"I thought she would, so did you guys actually eat the food?" Remus questioned.

_There was food?_

"No, we never even got through the door,"


	13. Carved and Broken Hearts

Hello my readers. Well, I tried to get this chapter out quickly. I hope I did so. I like it a lot. As I said it will be getting more interesting. Thanks to everyone, again who reviews. You guys rock. More chapters to coming soon! Here it is:

Chapter 13- Carved and Broken Hearts

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Lily………Lily!" shouted James.

"Yes," I replied turning around.

"I have something for you," he said and handed me a letter then sprinted away.

_Ok……….I wonder what this says._

_Lily,_

_Meet me tonight where our lips FIRST touched at 8:15_

_Love, _

_James_

_Aww that's so sweet._

"What are you so happy about?" Paige asked.

"James sent me this," I said handing her the letter.

"Aw, that's so sweet, I wish my boyfriend did that," she replied.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" I asked.

"I don't. I'm just saying if I had one I wish he would do this,"

"Ok,"

"So what does the capitalized first mean?" she questioned.

"Ummmm, I don't know probably nothing," I answered.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked

"Yes, what else would it mean?" I answered.

* * *

_Where is he? _I thought as I walked along the corridor.

_He said at 8:15, what if the 1 was actually a 4. No no no, it was a one, stop freaking out. Then WHERE IS HE? Its 8:20! OH CRAP!_ I thought and sprinted to the Entrance Hall.

_How could I have been so stupid? Of course he capitalized first because he meant the very very first time. Even though I didn't want to kiss him it was till a kiss. It was a long time ago; after all it was 1st year. But how could I have forgotten._

"OWWWWWWWWW!" I shouted falling backwards.

"LILY!" James shouted, "I'm so sorry I had my cloak on and I wasn't looking up, I thought you weren't gonna show."

"No I'm alright, thanks, I was just, ummm, running a little late, that's all," I replied.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked again.

_That's so sweet!_

"No I'm fine, now why did you want to meet me here?" I asked.

"I want to show you something," he said and walked me over to the staircase.

_What are we doing?_

"Now remember in first year when I kissed you right here," he said.

"Yes….." I replied.

"Well I put in something so no one will forget. Look," James said pointing to the wall.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that's so sweet. He carved our initials in a heart……..He's so sweet._

"James!" I squealed.

"You hate it?" he answered.

"No! I love it!" I answered.

"Well that's all then," he answered.

"No it isn't," I said.

"We can't be standing where we first kissed and not kiss again," I said.

"Your quite right," he replied and kissed my lips.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_What do I get her? I don't know. Nothing seems to fit. A horse? Where would I get a horse? Where would she keep the horse?…….What do I get her? Ask…….._

"Paige!" I called.

"Huh? Oh…what?" she asked.

"I kind of have a problem…."

"What is it?" Paige questioned.

"I don't know what to get Lily for Christmas. I want it to be something special, something she'll love, but I don't know what that is, nothing fits," I said.

"Hmmmm, well Lily loves pictures, things to remember people, and jewelry. But not the fancy stuff, the sentimental kind, that you put time into to find the perfect piece," she replied.

_A picture, a bracelet, a watch with a picture in it. Lily doesn't wear watches, a necklace, a necklace with a picture…….a locket! _

"A locket! Thanks Paige," I said.

"No problem," she replied, "See ya."

* * *

_Now where do I get one?_

"James, I say this one more time. I don't have a locket. Stop asking me," Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You really are a git aren't you?" he questioned.

_Yea, so what!_

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Remus! Do you have a –"

"No, James I don't have a locket," Remus said.

"Where do I find one then?" I asked them.

"I don't know! Look around, you might find something," Remus replied.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" I said, "Thanks."

_Now…..where to look?

* * *

_

_I need to find a locket. Soon….hey, where did she get that locket?_

"Hey! Rachel!" I called.

"Yeah! Oh…hey James," she replied.

"This may sound weird, but where did you get that locket?" I asked.

_That sounded really weird._

"Oh…..um, I think I got them a long time ago," she said.

_Them?_

"Them?"

"Oh, I have two,"

_This is my lucky day. How lucky am I?_

"Ok, could I have one?"

_Say yes, say yes, say yes_

"Sure, lemme get it you help me, please? I'm having some trouble with it," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, sure," I said.

_This is weird, god, I am like hugging my ex……weird. Well not "hugging" technically. More like taking a locket that I am going to give to my girlfriend……. Yeah this is weird._

"Got it, Thanks," I said.

"No pr-I gotta go," she said.

_That was weird. Oh no Lily, hide the locket._

"Um, hey Lily," I said

_That sounded suspicious. Please don't let her find out about the locket….._

"Potter, it's over,"


	14. I'm Not Talking

Ok, I got this chapter out very quickly because I know a lot of you might be confused from Chapter 13. If all your questions aren't answered in this chapter they will be in Chapter 15. So don't worry. I might take a little bit to get Chapter 15 out, but I'll try to write it as fast as I can. Thanks again to everyone who reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter:

Chapter 14-I'm Not Talking

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_How could I've been so stupid? He was just using me all along. Just to get her back._

"Lily, Lily wait! Whats wrong?" James shouted.

_How could he? How could I?_

"Lily stop!" James called grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me you git!" I screamed and ran into the common room.

_He's terrible, evil, the biggest git in the world, I hate him. _

"Lily! Lily!" Paige called, "Whats wrong."

"N-n-n-othing," I said as tears streamed down my face.

"I-I'm g-g-going t-t-too be-d-d," I said and walked into my room and laid down on my bed.

_How could've been so stupid? Why would he do that? How could he just kiss someone else, and just act like everything was fine. How could he………………

* * *

_

"Lily…..Lily wake up," a voice said.

"Please Lily, we need to talk," another said.

_What? Whats going on? Why do we need to talk?_

"What?" I asked grumpily sitting up.

"Why are you so mad?" the voice known as Sarah replied.

_Mad? Mad at them? Why am I mad at them?_

"I'm not mad at you guys….." I answered.

"Mad at James, why are you so mad at James," Paige said.

_Mad at James……..that evil jerk! How could I have forgotten!_

"She remembered," Bridget mumbled.

"I don't know how I forgot! How stupid am I he was making out with other girls and, and, and just being a jerk!" I shouted.

"When did he supposedly "make out" with other girls?" Paige questioned.

"I saw! In the corridor, he and Rachel were snogging!"

_They do believe me, don't they? _

"They weren't Lily……" Sarah replied.

"Yes they were, I saw!"

"No they weren't, I saw to," Paige said.

_Well…….maybe it just didn't look like it from your direction……_  
"If they weren't they what is going on?" I asked.

_Do not say ask James……_

"Ask James," they said all said at once and walked away.

_Fat chance that will ever happen._

"Lily, you can't not talk to him forever," Paige said between bites of food.

_Oh yes I can._

"He's miserable, you're miserable. You guys need each other, face it,"

_I'm **not** miserable, just because I'm not talking to him, or anyone else, doesn't mean I'm not happy. I can be perfectly fine without him._

"Lily, you have to talk to him……..please?" she asked.

_I won't._

"Don't act like you can't hear me, Lily, answer me, please, why won't you talk to him?"

_because I'm afraid, afraid that I was wrong, and I just blew our whole relationship, afraid, I'm right and he really doesn't love me…………………………._

"Fine, don't talk to me about it, but you MUST talk to James about it," she said and walked away.

_Ok, maybe I MUST talk to him, but not today, not tomorrow, maybe next week, or maybe...never_

"Lily!" James called, "Lily, we need to talk."

_Oh no, not now._

"Oh coming!" I yelled and quickly got up from the table and ran for it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Why is she so angry? I can't even get her a minute alone to find out. Her friends refuse to talk to me; they say we need to talk. Sirius and Remus just say the same thing. _

"So James, how is the Lily problem coming?" Sirius asked.

"Terribly, every time I try to talk to her, or get within ten yards of her she jumps up and runs away. It's getting a bit annoying actually," I answered.

"Well just keep trying, she'll come around," he said.

_But I've been trying that and it hasn't been working!_

"No, stop trying James," Remus said, "Lily isn't ready to talk, so stop pushing, and wait for her to come to you."

_Makes sense._

"But, what if Lily thinks that he isn't interested anymore, then James and her will be done for good," Sirius retaliated.

_Good Point_

"But if he keeps pushing her to talk, Lily and him will never talk again," Remus answered.

_Oh yeah...__  
_

"Well…umm, James you decide," Sirius said.

"Um….well I…..I have to think about it, I'll just lay low for awhile until I am sure of what to do," I answered.

* * *

_What do I do, I haven't talked to Lily in 3 days, and I have no idea how to talk to her…...I need to find a way to talk to her, without talking to her...this needs to be fixed before Christmas, I can't stand not talking to her…_

"So James, have you figured out what to do?" Remus asked at dinner.

"I have no idea, I just, I just need to talk to her, to tell her what happened, but she won't let me get near her, I just don't know what to do," I replied.

"Well, at least she stopped screaming at you," Sirius said happily.

"Yeah, I guess your right…….."

_But hearing her scream at least let me know she was still thinking about me…….._

"She seems happier so, maybe she'll come around, or……." Remus said.

"She'll find someone else," Sirius finished for him.

"What?" I asked and spun around.

_How could she have found someone else this quickly? Who is that, that little git, I'll………_

"Who is _he_?" I asked them.

"It's Matt Hemlock," Remus said.

_Matt Hemlock……what's so great about him…….._

"He's in Ravenclaw, captain of the Quidditch team, very smart, but a huge git," Sirius said.

_If she can get over me that fast, then I should stop worrying about her and move on with my life_

"I'll be back soon," I said and grabbed my bread.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Remus called.

"Don't worry!" I shouted back and started to walk down the corridor.

_I will………_

_The first girl you see ask her out……Claire…..no never mind second girl……Aubrey._

"Aubrey, could I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," she answered.

_You can do this, this'll show Lily, and she'll see that I can live without her, and want me back, this plan is foolproof._

"Would you like to go on a date Saturday?"

"Sure, that would be cool," Aubrey answered and kissed me on the cheek, "see ya Saturday."

_This will work, it has to_


	15. A New Plan

Well I have finally gotten this chapter out. . I had to take a little break from it, but now that I have some time off I will start writing again. Sorry that its short, I just needed to put this out and explain a few things This chapter _should_ explain everything. If not, well then read on and see if it's answered in Chapter 16. Thanks again to all my reviewers and enjoy this chapter :

Chapter 15 – A New Plan

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"No, no, no, Matt you had the gillyweed after it has boiled," I said to him.

"Sorry, I just am not very good at potions," he replied.

_Well yeah, why else would I be tutoring you?_

"I know," I answered,"Ok, so now, how many turns to the right are you-"

_Who is that with James?_

"What?" he questioned.

_Is he on a date? Already, I should've known, he never really cared anyways, that little git_

"Um…Lily, what was the question?" Matt asked.

"Huh…..oh good, um that's all for tonight," I said and got up from the table.

_How could he even think about going on a date with her?……….ok just walk past him like everything is fine…….breathe……walk past…..turn the corner...see if he is looking….he's gone…..where is he?_

"Lily," someone whispered.

"Ahh!" I screamed and whipped around.

"Sorry," that someone said.

"Potter move," I said and marched past him.

"Sorry," he called after me.

_So he was looking……..

* * *

_

"Did I tell you James has a girlfriend, already?" I asked Bridget, Sarah, and Paige.

"Yes, that is the fourth time," Sarah replied.

_No it's the fifth…not that I care, because he is a git and he is a git._

"Oh,"

"Are you upset about it?" Paige questioned.

_Yes_

"No, why should I be, he is the one who is the jerk," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Bridget asked.

_NO_

"Yes!"

"Positive?" Sarah said.

_NO_

"YES! I do not care AT ALL," I said

"For –" Bridget started.

_NO_

"Yes," I answered.

"So if you had to be by James and Aubrey it wouldn't bother you?" Paige questioned.

_Yes it would_

"Not really," I said

"Ok well here's your chance to show us," Paige said and they sat down across from them.

_Oh crap……….just sit down, don't talk_

"Hi Lily, hey Paige, Bridget, Sarah," Aubrey said.

"Hey," Sarah, Bridget, and Paige said.

"Lily, respond," Sarah whispered nudging me.

_Oh no, just say hi and look down again._

"Hi,"

"So James, Aubrey, what's new?" Paige asked.

_Not James, please don't make me talk to him._

"Not much," he answered and looked down again.

"Nothing really," she said

"Paige could you come with me somewhere," Bridget asked her.

"Sure," Paige answered and they walked off.

_Why are they leaving? Are they gonna make me try to talk to Aubrey, because I really don't want to deal with her_

"Aubrey, can I talk to you for a sec, over there," Sarah said.

_They want me to talk with James………say no, Aubrey, say no…….._

"Sure…" she replied.

_Sarah don't leave, don't get up………..crap_

"Lily, can I talk to you?" James asked after a moment's silence.

_No, no, no, I'm not ready yet, I can't deal with this, with him………..._

"Sorry gotta, um, run," I said and ran out of there.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Why isn't my plan working?" I asked Remus.

"What plan?" he asked.

"_The_ plan," I said.

_Does he still not know………_

"The one where I go out with Aubrey to make Lily jealous and dump her boyfriend," I said.

"That's a terrible plan," Remus said, "and I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."

_Well, you mentioned it_

"You did not, and my plan was working, but Lily just hasn't gotten rid of her boyfriend….." I mumbled.

"What boyfriend?" he asked.

_HER boyfriend!_

"That guy she is always with!" I exclaimed.

"Matt?" Remus questioned.

"YES! Finally you got it,"

"That's not her boyfriend, what git gave you that idea,"

_You and Sirius!_

"You!" I shouted.

"Me, I did not……..I just stopped talking Sirius said the phrase, I never actually said he was going out with her……."

_Well maybe that's true_

"Ok, well then why is she always with him?"

"Tutoring, the guy stinks in potions," he said.

_Oh yeah……..Lily did mention that she was going to be tutoring……oh no._

"Wait, why is he in Ravenclaw then?"

"Don't ask me," Remus said

"Well fine, but now what?" I asked.

"You need a new plan," he answered.

* * *

_Ok just do it in one swift motion_

"We're breaking up," I said.

"Why, is it that what you and Lily were talking about? I should have known. You're a git you know that?" she asked.

_She's taking it ok…………._

"Yes, I know," I said.

"Well, uh, um…bye!" she screamed and ran away.

_That went smoothly…..now for phase two of the plan……talk to Lily._

_But how……_

"Sirius, I need to talk to Lily…….," I said.

"Then talk to her," he answered.

_Very funny_

"Sirius,"

"Ok, I will share with you the secret to my success,"

_There's a secret………_

"Writing, girls love it, poetry, love notes, all that junk. Do you see what I am saying?" he replied.

"No,"

"Write to her," he said and handed me a piece of parchment, "and make it long, they like that."

_This better work...ok, um…….Dear Lily,_


	16. The Letter

Ok, this chapter is just the letter James wrote to Lily. I thought it would be better to put it in a separate chapter than to try to incorporate it with everything going on in the next. I hope this explains everything you are still wondering about. If not….well then I am not sure what else I can do. Thanks again to everyone who keeps reviewing; they help more that you think! Here's Chapter 16:

Chapter 16 – The Letter

Dear Lily,

I know I can't get you to talk to me in person, so I am writing this letter so you can, listen to me, without actually having to, listen to me. I am just going to start from the beginning of this fight, and also explain why you got a locket with this letter. Two weeks ago when this fight started I was searching for a locket for you, as a Christmas gift. Paige told me how much you liked lockets and I wanted to give you one. I knew I had to get that "special" locket, but I had no luck in finding it. So as I grew more desperate to find it I began to um… "Search the Halls" for one. I ended up seeing the perfect one on Rachel. So I asked her for it and as it turned out, she really didn't care if I took it. So as I was unclasping it from her neck when you came. Now, I'm not sure what you saw, but I was just unclasping the locket. Maybe it looked like we, well maybe it looked like something different. But I was not doing anything with her. The next thing I knew you were coming and telling me that you wanted to break up. I being upset, tried to get you to talk to me, sorry if I seemed a little rough, I was just confused and upset. Now, I was giving you some space and was going to try to talk to you again, when I saw you with Matt Hemlock. I saw you two eating together and I thought you were dating. So, I thought of a "plan", still thinking of you and Matt, and decided the only way to get you back was to make you jealous. So I asked out Aubrey, who I thought would make you jealous enough to dump Matt. Maybe she did, but I thought she wasn't doing that, because I was seeing you and Matt together more and more. Yesterday, I told Remus about my plan and how you weren't dumping Matt and then he told me, you two weren't going out. So I, feeling incredibly dumb, thought of a new plan. That was to dump Aubrey and somehow talk to you. Sirius helped me think up writing this letter and this is where I am, writing to you. Again SORRY. I feel stupid and I hate us not talking. I would never do anything like that Lily. I hope you can forgive me and that we will talk again. I know this is just a stupid misunderstanding. I love you Lily.

With Love,

James

P.S. Open the Locket!


	17. Really?

Hello everyone. I have finished Chapter 17, and I am very happy with what I have ended up with. I hope you all like it a lot. I am going to begin another fanfic soon, but I am going to still stay loyal to this. Thanks to all you who keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter:

Chapter 17- Really?

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So, how are things going?" Bridget asked.

"Fine," I answered.

_Here it comes_

"Not those things, the other things…………you and James," she answered.

_I knew it._

"I've officially given up," I said

_And here it comes again_

"Why?" she asked after a moment's silence.

"Because, I just, I just don't know, he seems to have given up, so maybe I should to,"

"What if he didn't give up?" Bridget asked.

_Well I don't want to find out if he did or not. Then we would have to talk and I-I can't, it……..I can't._

"He has, I know it," I retorted.

"Ok, ok, fine, but have you gone into your bedroom lately," she said.

_NO_

"What does my bedroom have-"

"Just go into your bedroom and check the bed," she said and hurriedly sped off.

_Check the bed. How does that help?_ I thought as I trudged into the common room.

_Oh, they better not all be waiting there trying to make me and James get back together……..Ok maybe they won't be. But something weird is going on….._ _Whats this?_ I thought and picked up and envelope on my bed and read it, and then reread it. Then I grabbed the locket and opened it.

_That's so sweet, Lily and James Forever……of course he is the only one in the picture, no here I come, I seem happy and so does James……Oh no, oh no, oh no…….I dumped him for no reason, I am a jerk, a horrid evil rotten person who no one should ever talk to again. He must hate me. Oh NO……….What am I going to do?_ I thought and fell onto my bed.

* * *

"Shh, you're gonna wake her," someone whispered.

_Well you already did_

"No I wont, I just want to see if she read the letter," said a voice like Sarah's.

_You did_

"Of course she did, why else would she be holding it," Paige said.

"I might've not read it," I said defensively.

"Ahh!" Sarah screamed.

"Nice and we know you did," Bridget said.

"Sorry reflex……"Sarah muttered.

_Every time she says that_

"Sure," Paige answered her.

"So…will you talk to James?" Sarah asked.

"I want to…."

"But," Bridget said lazily.

"But, I think it's too late," I answered.

"It is NOT too late; why else would he have written that?" Sarah questioned.

_Maybe because someone made him………._

"Well…"

"Talk to him," Paige said.

"NOW!" Bridget said and pushed me up.

"Maybe in-"I started

"Go!" Sarah replied and nudged me towards the door.

_Oh no…._

"But I'm not even dressed!" I shouted as they pushed me out.

"Here," Paige said and threw me some clothes.

"Now Go!" Bridget yelled.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Do you think she got the letter? Maybe it wasn't obvious enough……." I said.

"It's fine, I know she got it," Sirius answered.

_How do you know? What did you do sneak into her room in the middle of the night and see if the letter was open?_

"Don't act like I'm crazy, you and I both know she did," he replied,

"But, what if she still hates me after she reads it? What if she thinks I'm making it up, what I am gonna do then?" I asked.

"I don't know James, how about you go and think about something other that Lily and the letter for a few minutes, a few seconds even, you're going mad."

_Well not completely mad, just a little mad…….._

"I'm going for a walk………" I replied.

"Sure, a "walk" don't "accidentally" run into Lily," Sirius answered sarcastically.

_I'll won't, at least, not on purpose.

* * *

_

_Where is she? Wait, stop thinking about her. Just think about something else……potions….Lily's great at potions. I wonder where she is. I'm doing it again, clear the mind…talk to someone…….anyone…….._

"Remus!" I called.

"James, hey," he answered.

_Who's behind him?_

"You know Lily," he said and pulled Lily in front of him.

_Don't leave._

"Well, would you look at the time, Sorry, must go," he said and quickly ran off.

_Ok James calm down._

"Umm, w-would you like to go talk somewhere more, um, private," I asked.

"Sure," she whispered.

_Ok, where to go, dungeons? No, to eerie. Common room? To crowded. Empty corridor…….._

"Here ok," I asked stopping at a bench.

"Ok," Lily answered and sat down.

_Ok, breathe and then_

"Sorry," we said at the same time.

"No, I am supposed to be sorry Lily, you did nothing. I was jerk, I tried to push you to talk when you didn't want to," I replied.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. You tried to explain, but I was just pushing away,"

"No, I am the one who started this whole thing. If I hadn't tried so hard to find the perfect locket,"

"James, I started it I jumped to conclusions and I just should've talked to you first," Lily said.

"I really still want to be friends," I answered after a while. "I have missed you a lot, Lily."

"I've missed you to…………,"

_Oh no, she has a boyfriend……here comes the but_

"But……"

"Oh, I understand, I should've known you might've found someone else…….it's ok really," I said and stood up.

"NO! Please don't," Lily replied.

_What? Your not….._

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Then why-"I started.

"I don't want to be "just friends". I want things to go back to…."

"To what?"

"I want to get back together you idiot!" she shouted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes!" Lily yelled.

"Really?"

"Is that all you can say?" she questioned.  
"Well-"I started, but she came over and kissed be before I had a chance to talk.

"Really?" I asked another time

"Oh shut up," she replied and we kissed again.


	18. Happy Ending

Hello everyone, I've decided to end Last Chance. I think its better ending now while it's going well, and you know the rest of the story anyways. But I've made a little epilogue for you to enjoy. Thanks to everyone who had ever reviewed or read this story, you guys helped a lot and kept me going. Enjoy!

Chapter 18 - Happy Ending

Epilogue

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Lily's POV)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I can't believe that the year's over," I said.

"We're done, no more Hogwarts….." Sarah answered

_No more James….._

"No more teachers," Bridget replied.

_No more James?_

"No more exams!" Paige shouted

"No more James……." I murmured sadly.

"Lily don't say that, you'll see him again," Bridget said.

"Definitely," Sarah chimed in.

_But what if I don't?_

"But, we live so far away from each other. Plus now we our going to be on our own and it just won't work."

"Yes it will, I know it," Paige said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because you and James have something special, something that only comes around once. I know that if that were to happen to me, I would do anything to make sure it didn't slip away," she replied.

_Well…….._

"She's right," Sarah said.

"Right about what?" a voice said, while someone opened the compartment door.

"Nothing, Sirius," I said as he sat down next to Bridget.

"May I join?" Remus asked politely.

_At least he asks….._

"Sure," Paige said, "Well..."

* * *

_Where is James? All of his friends are here, and where else would he be?_

"Sirius," I said interrupting him.

"Yes,"

"Where's James?" I asked.

"Well…." he said and glanced down at his watch, "He's busy."

_Why is James to busy to be with me on the last day we are going to be together?_

"Ok, well now anyways Lily, what do you think-" Paige started.

_There all acting odd_

"What is going on?" I questioned impatiently.

"Nothing," they all said at once.

"What is it?"

"We can't tell you," Remus said.

_Why not?_

"Lily we're sworn to secrecy," Bridget replied.

"Its about James isn't it, you know what he's up to. What is it? Don't lie to me."

"We can't tell you," Sarah answered.

_Well, seeing as they won't help me……_

"Fine, then I'll just go find him." I said and walked out.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((James' POV))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Ok now it's just about done, if only this one spot would go away…._

"James!" Sirius shouted and ran into me, "Lily's coming."

_Oh no, she can't_

"She found out!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"No, we wouldn't tell her so now she's coming," he answered.

"What are we going to do?"

"Right…..I'll go hold her off," he said and ran off.

_What is he going to do?

* * *

_

_Perfect……..she should be arriving soon, get ready. Now……..where is she? Oh no, what happened._

"James, what is going on?" she asked as blood streamed down her face.

_What did Sirius do?_

"What happened to you?" I asked back.

"It was terribly odd this great black dog attacked me,"

_He's so idiotic…..hold her off he said, that does NOT mean attack her._

"Weird…….but you'll be fine, right?"

"Oh I will, I need a towel though," she said.

"Here," I answered and handed her my robe.

"Thanks…." She said and rubbed off the blood, "Now, what's this big secret? And don't you dare lie to my James, because everyone is acting really odd."

_Ok, show time._

"Ok, follow me, "I replied and opened the compartment door.

"It's a compartment……" she said confusedly.

_She doesn't remember……well I nearly forgot to…_

"Not just any compartment, this is the very one where I revived you at the beginning of the year,"

"Oh I remember when I hated you for making me smell. How did you get it the stench out of here?" she asked.

"It took a lot of time, that's what I was doing, but let's sit," I said leading her to a seat.

_Ok, calm down, get ready…._

"Now, I know summer is here, and we live very far away from each other." I said.

"Very, very far away……" she added.

"And I know it will be really hard for us to see each other over break and then there's work. So we won't have much time to see each other either."

"I know, I've thought about that today, and if we get our schedules coordinated then we should be able to visit each other at least once a week," she replied.

"But I don't want that Lily…….." I said.

"What?" she questioned shocked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, you see I need to see you more, every single day, every hour"- I said getting down on one knee, and pulling out a box from my pocket – " I need you to always be there, and I want to know if you'll marry me."

_Please say yes…….please say yes._

"Oh my….." she said while crying.

_What is it?_

"Is it a yes…..because I understand if it's a no…" I said.

"Of course its yes, you git!" she replied.

"I love you Lily Evans," I said.

"I love you to James Potter," she answered.


End file.
